


I've Been Thinking

by allourheroes



Series: Domestic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg Talk, werewolf behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like he can deny the effect it has on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Named after the Handsome Boy Modeling School song.
> 
> I know I wrote the first part a while back, but suddenly, I actually wrote this sequel. I left the ending somewhat open-ended...
> 
> I should add all my gratitude to impalafortrenchcoats and peltiers (from tumblr) for being amazing with me and my procrastination--as always.

Somehow, they had finally-- _finally_ \--made it to the bed.

"You _stank_ of arousal, Stiles."

Stiles whimpers as Derek twists his fingers, crooks them inside of him.

"It's like you were begging me to take you right there."

He scrapes his teeth along the column of Stiles's neck, teeth just barely this side of human.

"Nguh, would-- would you just fuck me already?" It comes out as more of a whine than he'd intended, but he knows he isn't getting what he wants when Derek pulls back to smirk. He rolls his eyes and shifts his hips, grinding himself against Derek's fingers.

Derek falters, hungering, but he restrains himself, remembering how Stiles had looked at him, the sound of his heart racing, swallowing nervously. The smell. As much as he wanted to lose control, he wanted Stiles to beg for it.

"You're my little bitch," Derek says, enunciating each word, lowering his head to suck the head of the teenager's cock into his mouth.

Stiles opens his mouth to protest, but Derek slides his lips down until he's engulfed the entire length, fingers thrusting as he does and setting off so many nerve endings Stiles can only babble nonsensically.

Derek scissors his fingers, stretching the boy. He pulls his mouth off, but slides his tongue up the underside of Stiles's cock. "You want me to fuck you, Stiles? Fill you with my seed? Make you have my pups."

It's not the strangest thing Stiles has heard. The strange part is the effect it has on him. He unconsciously bucks his hips and Derek gives a low chuckle in response. Stiles's hands are too busy fisting the sheets to smack the werewolf on the head like he wants to.

The alpha scrapes blunt nails across Stiles's chest and down his abdomen. Stiles whines and he accidentally scratches him with the start of claws. Blood hits his nostrils and the animal in him wants out. He's lucky to maintain enough control he doesn't hurt him, keeping his other hand from transforming. He wants him so badly. His wolf is crying out for its mate.

"Please, Derek, just--" He wriggles and Derek holds down his hip, letting up when he realizes with how much force but knowing there will be a bruise marking him. He growls from deep in his chest. Stiles was his.

Derek licks the red stripes his claws had made, the sharp tang of it on his tongue. Everything is musk and blood and _mate_  and his cock is so hard it hurts.

His fingers continue their movement, breaking Stiles down. Piece by piece.

Stiles groans, "Fine. Okay?" He takes in a shaky breath. "Yes. I'm your-- bitch or whatever." He feels more than hears Derek's grumble and tries again, "I'm your bitch. I want to-- to--" He sighs. " _You know_ ," he finishes, cheeks burning. He brings a hand to Derek's on his hip and makes an abortive pull at it, tries to pull Derek on top of him, do whatever he can for friction. He bites his lip, staring at Derek's slicked cock like it holds the answers to the universe. His own twitches as he imagines the way the alpha would slide in. "Now, will you please-- _please_ \--fuck me?"

Before he can speak another syllable, Derek has pulled out his fingers and flipped him over, ass in the air. He gasps and can hear the werewolf's harsh breathing, how hard he's working to stay himself. "Fuck me," he demands.

Derek's hips snap forward and Stiles is suddenly so full he feels like he's choking. Then, Derek starts to move and the teenager is left scrabbling at the bed as Derek grabs hold of his hips.

"Nnngh." Stiles can't make words. They come out in guttural noises and whines. Derek slides back, pushes in and Stiles is sure he's deeper now. He wants to grab for his cock, but it takes all his strength to hold himself up, especially when Derek starts to move a little faster, thrust harder.

One of Derek's hands slips from his hips--as if it made much difference, Stiles was still at his mercy--and gripped the boy's dick. His hips didn't let up, pounding into Stiles as be stroked.

Stiles was close to coming, so close. He closed his mouth, inhaled through his nose, and braced himself. He could last. Just a little longer.

"Fffuck. Derek. Derekderekderek." His arms were shaking and Derek felt so good inside him, touching him. "I'm your, I'm your bitch. Now, please. Don't stop. Don't stop." He was rambling and it was pathetic, but he knew it was having the desired effect. "Come in me. Do it. _Fuck_ , just do it."

Derek's thrusts were more ragged, stuttering, making Stiles quake beneath him as he struggles to stay upright.

Stiles pushes himself back against him as best he can, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure sweeps through, overshadowing any pain. He's still talking. Saying Derek's name, making promises, he doesn't even know.

"Mine," Derek says and Stiles can tell his eyes are red, that he's barely human and just as Stiles can't hold himself off any longer, as he tips over the edge, Derek groans and Stiles can _feel_ it.

It feels filthy and irresponsible and so, so _good_. 

He collapses down onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. He doesn't care about the fact that he's lying in his own come but rather almost ashamed of the things he said. Almost.

Derek pulls out, shifts beside him.

"So..." Stiles starts, elongating the word. Derek, as usual, doesn't take the cue to respond. The teenager continues, "That was...hot. But. You don't have, like, super, magic werewolf sperm, right? You can't actually get me pregnant, right?"

It was meant to be a joke, but he's met with only silence.

"Right? Derek?"

The alpha huffs a contented sigh and Stiles decides he isn't answering because Stiles is being ridiculous. It doesn't stop him from freaking the fuck out inside. His mind is already going over everything he's learned, every possible outcome, before remembering that, like everything else in his life now, this, too, needed to account for the seemingly _im_ possible.

His voice breaks, "Right?"


End file.
